Beautiful Golden Eyes
by DesireeBoils
Summary: What if Bella didn't exist? Would Edward find love in the new town he moved to? Nevaeh hoped so because she has fallen in love with Edward Cullen, despite having a boyfriend. Could Edward return her feelings? AU, normal pairing, except for Edward.
1. Love at First Sight

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything related to Twilight.**

Chapter 1

I laughed at what Todd had said. He placed a kiss on my cheek. "Sorry I really need to run, will you call me later?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Duh, when does she ever go without calling?" Violet said.

"Yeah, I know, but I might have to remind her from time to time." Todd said as he got in his car and drove away.

Violet got up and said "Well we should really be going too, or _Doug_ is going to throw a hissy fit."

I rolled my eyes. Yes he would throw a fit, but maybe not a hissy fit and laughed at the image that appeared in my mind.

"Nevaeh, come on! You know how mom gets when Doug gets mad at us!"

I sighed and followed my twin sister to our little escort. It was blue and had a little dent in the drivers side of the door from a careless guy who ran into it with a bicycle two years ago.

"So what do you think Doug made for dinner tonight?" Violet asked me as I fiddled with the car radio to find a good station. They still didn't have a good CD player and flat out refused to listen to a tape.

"I don't know, he said something about barbeque, so maybe brisket." I said as I found a good station playing Single Ladies by Beyonce.

When the twins walked into the house, they knew it was to late to not get yelled at.

"Where the hell have you girls been? I told you that I wanted you home at 5 on the dot! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Doug yelled at them as they hung up their coats. Both of them had gotten used to Doug's ranting and raving to really pay much attention to his anger.

I looked at my watch and it was in fact a quarter after five. "Chill out Doug, were only fifteen minutes late, we got stuck in traffic."

"Bull shit! We live in small town, there is no such thing as traffic here."

"Sorry Doug" I said trying to calm him down before he had a stroke "We won't be late next time."

"Your damn straight, because you are both grounded, starting now. Get your asses in the kitchen and start cleanin' up"

Violet let out a moan. "Wouldn't it be better to clean up after dinner?"

Doug lifted his hand and pushed her into the kitchen. I turned to him to protest, but he pushed me in after her.

I heard the door slam. "Man he is in a bad mood tonight, I bet him and mom have gotten into another fight."

"Yeah where is mom anyways?" Violet asked looked around into the front room.

I shrugged as I started cleaning up the dishes. Dinner was not a happy affair. Doug was yelling at everything that came to his mind, and Kandra, her mother, was silent and looked as if she had been crying.

As soon as it was over Doug made them do the dishes once again and as soon as the last dish was washed and dried I escaped to my bedroom and heard Violet close the room to her door right next door.

This has been a wonderful night I thought to myself as I grabbed my cell phone to call Todd.

"Hey Nev I thought you would never call."

"Yeah well I had to escape the warden, I'm grounded again."

"Again!" Todd said exasperated. "What did you do this time?"

"We got home to late." I said sheepishly.

"Yeah well…"

"I know, I know." I sighed.

"At least I'll see you at school tomorrow. How long are you grounded for this time?"

"You know I'm not sure, he never said." I said skeptically.

"Well what did your mom say?"

I rolled my eyes and gave a small laugh without humor. "You know how she is, she came home crying so she won't do a thing about it."

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Todd I'm really sorry, but I really should go. If Doug hears me on the phone he will get really ticked."

"Yeah okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too."

I smiled to myself as I put on my pajamas and fell back into my bed. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep in minutes.

When I woke up I realized my alarm hadn't gone off, probably because I forgot to set it.

"Thanks for waking me Vi!" I said as I slipped into the car. "You're your own woman, can't you wake up for yourself? Your 17 years old for Pete's sake, wake up yourself!" Violet said angrily.

"Whoa your testy this morning." I said coolly.

"Sorry Nev, I just didn't sleep well last night."

The rest of the car ride to school was in silence. "Well I'll see you at lunch." I said as I rushed out of the car to find Todd.

I found him sitting on a bench under the safety of a concrete roof. The falling rain was cold as I ran through it splashing through the puddles. I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Morning."

"If you say so" I grumbled.

The first bell sounded and Todd walked halfway to class. "I'll see you later okay."

I nodded as I finished walking to class. I sat in my usual seat and waited for the rest of the class to file in. I put my head on my desk and closed my eyes. School was a great escape from my warden of a step-father and the coward that my mother was.

I heard the chair beside me get pulled out as the bell sounded. I didn't really have friends in this class and I looked up to see who it could be and felt my breath get sucked out of my chest as I looked up into the eyes of a god.

They were this golden color that I had never seen before.

"Hello." He said politely.

"Umm, hi." I blurted out. I felt as if my mind had been turned to putty.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said prompting me. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Nevaeh Sparks." I said as I extended my hand. He looked at it for a second before grasping it quickly. His hand was very cold and I smiled as a silly saying came into my mind.

He smirked back at me, as if knowing what I was thinking. "Cold hands warm heart." I said suddenly. His jaw seemed to tighten at my words.

"So, I'm assuming you are new here, I have never seen you before."

"Yes, my father had to relocate." Edward said simply.

I waited for him to say more, but he didn't say anything else. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes I have two sisters and two brothers."

"Wow that's a big family. I only have a twin sister."

"My brother and sister are twins as well."

I smiled, "We don't have a lot of twins here, I think we are the only ones here in school, but I guess not anymore."

"Miss Sparks, I'm sorry if my lecture is boring you, but you need to pay attention."

I jumped as my teacher scowled me. "Sorry Mrs. Ayala" I muttered and I saw from the corner of my eye Edwards smirk.

When the bell sounded I started packing my bag up I saw Edward get up. "So what is your next class?" I blurted out before he left.

"English."

I felt a small plunge in my stomach. I was suddenly wishing I had English next. Wait! I had a boyfriend that I loved and love me too, what was I thinking!!!

"Well I'll see you tomorrow if we don't have another class together." I said loudly and several people turned and looked at me. I just shrugged at them.

As I watched Edward walk away I felt my breath leave me again. He was so painfully sexy it almost hurt me as I watched him walk away.

"Miss Sparks, don't you need to be getting to your second class?" Mrs. Ayala. I jumped and looked at the clock, I only had a minute to get to my next class. I didn't even have my book!

I ran down the halls towards my math class. Hopefully Todd would think to bring his, and we could just share it.

I just made it to my seat when the bell sounded and I let out a sigh of relief. "Where have you been?" Todd asked as I tried to catch my breath.

I blushed slightly. "I just wasn't paying attention to the time."

I was reprimanded for not having my book and got an extra assignment for punishment. I grumbled out of the class and Todd took my hand.

"Relax Nev. Your so stressed out."

I nodded. "Well I need to get going. I'll see you at lunch." I gave him a quick peck and rushed off to my art class.

I sat at my table and was surrounded by my best friend Callie.

"So were you late?" Callie asked as I sat down. She was at the park yesterday.

"Yeah I'm grounded again."

"Wow he is really strict on you!"

"Tell me about it." I grumbled.

"So we meet again." A new voice said and I snapped my head around to see who spoke it, but I knew before I saw him.

"Oh, hello Edward." I said and smiled at him. He gave me a crooked smile and it seemed to make my heart speed up to five times it's normal speed.

**So this is my first Twilight story, and I hope you like it. If any of you happen to like Phantom of the Opera, I have several stories about it. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far!**

**Desiree'**


	2. Guilty Feelings

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything related to Twilight.**

Chapter 2

Guilty Feelings

I saw Callie's mouth drop to the floor at Edwards presence.

"So I didn't know you liked art." I said trying to make my heart beat slow down to normal pace.

Edward shrugged. "It's a class."

When I turned to say something to Callie I laughed, her mouth was still hanging open. I gave her a quick nudge.

"Oh Callie, I'm sorry, this is Edward, Edward this is my friend Callie."

He reached out and shook her hand and in the brief second their hands met I felt a hot wave of jealously purge through me.

"It's nice to meet you Callie."

It seemed as if Callie couldn't form words together, and I couldn't blame her.

They had just started a new project in class, called scratch art. They took what appeared to be a small cardboard like paper covered in black and they were given these hook things to scratch at it, and where the hook made contact the black was scratched away showing silver.

I set out tracing what I was to sketch out on my black paper, not really knowing what I was doing until I was done. I looked down and realized I had drawn eyes looking out at me from the bushes. The eyes seem to be boring into me and seemed dangerous.

I was a bit startled at what I had drawn. I was usually drawn to simple things, like doodling my name. The bell had rung, startling me.

I saw Edward place his scratch art on Mr. Bell's desk.

"Bye Edward" I said suddenly. He turned and gave me a small smirk and left.

"Nevaeh! How in the world do you know an angel" Callie said stupidly as she walked with me to our singing lesson.

I had to stop walking and lean against the wall because I was laughing so hard.

"What!" Callie said slightly hurt. "He looks like he has just fallen from the sky above."

I nodded in agreement. "Well yes, but he is just a guy, I would appreciate it if you didn't gawk at him."

"Well what's it to you anyways, you love Todd." Callie said linking her arm through mine.

"I'm sure he would appreciate it then."

Their singing lesson went well, even though they had been discussing Edward through the whole thing.

"Maybe I should try to ask him out." Callie said walking towards the lunch room.

"You don't even know him Cal."

"Who cares! He's so gorgeous!"

I walked into the lunch room and saw Violet sitting at the table waiting for me. Todd was sitting there along with her talking quietly. It looked intense.

I joined the long line to get food with Callie. I saw her look around the room obviously looking for Edward.

When I couldn't stop from glancing myself I felt my breath stop in my throat. He was sitting with the two most beautiful girls I had ever seen, along with two of guys who looked as if they were male models.

I wondered briefly if they were his siblings he spoke of, and wondered who the twins were. None of them looked alike, except for the fact they were all drop dead gorgeous, and pale as a ghost.

As I looked over the most beautiful people I had ever seen Edwards's eyes pierced mine. He seemed to smirk before he looked away. I wanted him to look at me again, even if it was for just a fraction of a second, because that would mean he was thinking of her.

"Hello Nevaeh, lets go!" Callie called bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh okay lets go." I said as I gave my card to the woman and walked to the table.

"Hello beautiful." Todd said as I sat next to him.

I flashed him a smile and gave him a peck on the lips. "How has your day gone so far?" I asked him.

He shrugged at me. "It has been another Monday, so I can't expect to much."

"Well Nev and I have had a wonderful day!" Callie almost shouted.

Violet's eyebrows rose. "Really, I would think she would have a bad day seeing as we are both grounded and are not allowed to do anything."

I saw Callie roll her eyes. "No, we have met a Greek God today! Nev seemed to have made a new friend out of him too."

My eyes widened at Callie's words. Sometimes she spoke without thinking.

Todd was a great guy, a wonderful boyfriend, but he was still a guy. Saying things like that would only cause him to get angry and jealous. That was the last thing I needed in my life another guy to get mad at me and yell. I get enough of that at home.

Just as I suspected Todd's head whipped around and looked into my eyes. I could see fire dancing there and hurt behind those baby blues.

"What is all this about Nevaeh." Todd said quietly.

"Todd it's nothing, he is just new here and we have a few classes together, I thought I would play nice. Anyways he isn't my type." I said. I gently placed my hand on his.

Todd didn't seem to be in a good mood as we walked to history together. I looked around the room and saw one of the beautiful girls sitting with Edward. She was short and had a pixie like air about her. I tried to catch her eye, but she seemed aloof. After twenty minutes of Todd giving me the cold shoulder I cracked.

"Todd come on! I love you, not this new guy I have only just met. I need you to be there for me right now. You know the terrible time Vi and I have at home, I don't need to be on pins and needles at school too. This is my get away."

Todd sighed. "I know I'm sorry." He picked my hand up and gently kissed my fingers. "I just couldn't stand to loose you. You are my favorite person."

A small grin came to my face. I did feel a little guilty that I was so instantly attracted to Edward. Who was I kidding though? I was 17 years old. I was bound to be attracted to other people even though I loved Todd. Wait love Todd.

The bell sounded and I slowly got to my feet. I had no other classes with Todd, and knew this was the last time I would get to see him until tomorrow.

Todd pulled me close to him. "I love you Nev."

"I love you to Todd, I'll try to call tonight."

He gave me a deep kiss and walked me to my last class.

I walked in feeling a little depressed and was shocked to see the beautiful face of Edward sitting in the back, my bad mood completely gone.

I normally sat towards the front with Violet, but she was already in deep conversation with Edward. I again felt a sudden urge of jealously rise in my stomach, but quickly pushed it back down.

"Hi Edward. Hi Violet." I said as I sat in front of Edward, and beside Violet.

"Hello Nevaeh." Edward said.

"Did you know this was Violet, or did you think it was me when she walked in?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh I knew it wasn't you." Edwards said simply.

I turned to look at Vi and she shrugged her shoulders. Even their friends still have a hard time telling them apart.

"Yeah right." I said with a laugh.

Edward just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay mister smart guy, how could you tell?"

"I have my ways." He said and gave me a crooked smile that melted my heart.

After class was over he started to get up and leave. "So have you liked your first day here?" I asked feeling stupid.

"Yes, I have."

"So why did you move here?" I asked.

"My father was transferred here."

I noticed that he was speaking in very short terms with me and suddenly felt like he didn't want to have anything to do with me. I was suddenly depressed all over again.

"Well I'm sorry, but I really must be going. My brothers and sisters are probably waiting me."

I nodded my head and tried to swallow the tears that were threatening to release.

Violet started walking with me to our own car and noticed I wasn't with her. She turned around and grabbed my arm.

"Sorry Vi. I'm just upset."

"Yeah I know, your like this at the end of every school day when were grounded. You'll see Todd tomorrow."

Todd. That was right, I loved Todd and was sad to not see him today. Yes Todd, not Edward.

"Will you drive Vi, I don't want to."

She shrugged and headed towards the drivers spot. We pulled behind a shiny Volvo, and I suddenly felt like following them, though I have no idea why that thought occurred to me.

We pulled up to our house and groaned together. Doug's truck was in the drive way and their mothers blue car was parked beside it.

We walked into the house and heard the breaking of glass. Violet and I quietly turned and walked up the stairs as we both heard screaming coming from their mother.

What a great way to end the most perfect day.

**So I hope you are liking my story so far! I have a lot of great ideas for the upcoming chapters, and I would love to read if you think you know what is going to happen, or would like to happen, I'm always up to advice. I want to say thank you for all my reviews I have gotten so far, and thank my wonderful readers who have added my story to their alert list, you have no idea how much I love reading your reviews!**

**Desiree'**


	3. Change of heart

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything related to Twilight.**

Chapter 3

Change of heart

"Girls get down here this second!"

I met Violet on the stairs and she looked worried, my face showing the exact reaction on it. Our mother wasn't in a good mood, and we tend to get the bad end of the deal when she's like this.

Only a fight with Doug could mean Katie was in a bad mood. After their dad left, their mother dated all sorts of losers. That was nine years ago, neither Violet nor I had seen our father since then. No phone calls, no letters, it's almost as if he vanished from the Earth.

Violet and I walked into the kitchen to find a plate smashed on the floor.

"Clean this mess up right now, I'm going to have to go to work, and Doug had to leave." There were tear tracks down her face, and her eyes were puffy.

"Okay mom." I said quietly as I went to get a broom, Violet was on my heels getting the mop.

By the time we got back to the kitchen Katie had left.

"So shall we go out to eat then?" I asked as I tried to get as much glass up as I could.

"Yeah, neither of them will be home tonight. Maybe I can drop you off at Todd's house; I really need to go over Megan's house for homework."

After a ten minute ride I was knocking on Todd's door. He answered it and gave me a hugs smile and pulled me into the house.

"I thought you were grounded!" Todd said.

"Well mom and Doug had a fight, and Vi and I knew they wouldn't be home tonight, so we thought we would use this excuse to escape." I said happily.

He pulled me into his family room, and plopped down on the couch, he pulled me onto his lap, as was customary. He flipped on the T.V. and turned it to some mindless show.

"So Nev tell me how bad is it getting at your house?" Todd asked concerned.

"It's getting really bad, that's all they do is fight now, I think she threw a plate at him today, Vi and I had to clean it up."

"Do you think she is going to do anything about him?"

"No. I think Doug is going to end up doing something that is going to turn out for the worse. Maybe then we can finally start to be a family again."

Todd was my friend when dad left, and he made sure I was always happy. After a few years of him being there all the time as a friend, they slowly started becoming more. It wasn't until age 14 that they really started dating. They had been together ever since. Not breaking up and getting back together, like most couples when they are my age, always together.

"I really hope so Nevaeh, I'm starting to get really worried about you and Vi. You both mean the world do me, maybe you a little more." Todd said with a smile.

"Maybe you should just leave, you are almost 18, we could get married, and just leave. Vi could come with us. You won't have to live with a mother who doesn't give a shit about you and a step-father who is toeing the line when he comes to you."

This wasn't the first time he mentioned marriage to me. I have to admit I have never had a second though about getting married to him, but I couldn't start a life without a high school diploma.

I placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. "You know that we can't do that, but I love you all the more for suggesting something like that."

There was a loud banging on the door and both Todd and I jumped. I climbed off his lap and he went to answer the door, and whoever was behind it was banging away like crazy.

When Todd opened the door, all the blood left my face. Doug was standing there looking livid.

"What are you dong here! I told you that you were grounded and not to leave the house." Doug screamed at me.

He stepped in the house grabbed me by the upper part of the arm, and started dragging me to his jeep. Violet wasn't in sight, and I hoped that they decided not to stay at Megan's house, because I'm sure Doug had already checked there, or was about to.

I wouldn't be the one to give her away though.

Todd ran up to the jeep on the driver's side where Doug was shutting the door.

"You can't do this to her! This is child abuse, and I will report you." Todd yelled at him.

I hung my head and watched as Todd defended me, but knew it wouldn't do any good.

"I am her father, and I will do with her what I want." Doug said angrily.

He pushed pass Todd and got in the drivers side and took off. I gave a small wave to Todd as we drove past him.

When we got to the house I rushed upstairs. I could hear Doug screaming, and assumed he was on the phone trying to find where Violet was.

Unknown to Doug or her mother, both Violet and I had a track phone. There was only a handful of people who knew the number, and that didn't include Doug or Katie.

I dialed Violet's number and she answered on the third ring.

"Vi, you need to come home now, Doug came home and saw that we weren't here and flipped, he so kindly escorted me home."

I heard her gasp. "Okay I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You should think of a good excuse to going out, and maybe you won't be in so much trouble."

"Okay, thanks Nev."

I hung up and hid the phone under my dresser. I had long ago put a small shelf-like-thing behind the leg of it, so I could hide my phone if I need to. This is where I kept my phone at all times if I didn't have physical contact on it.

Violet got home in less than ten minutes, and heard Doug yelling. She heard Violets door close a few minutes later.

I sat at my desk and started doing my homework. I though about my art project and wondered where the inspiration came from, and my thoughts slowly went to Edward Cullen.

I could see his beautiful golden eyes looking at me. He reached for me and pulled me into his arms, and I gave a small shiver as the coldness surrounded me.

After a few minutes of this fantasy I felt bad once again. Todd had just asked me to run away with him and marry him, and when he asked me before, I had almost said yes, but this time a no came to my lips easily.

Could Edward have anything to do with this?

_Yes._

I sighed, and knew that was the secret answer. How could I love someone so soon as this, but still love Todd. Edward wasn't even acting like he was that into her at all, or maybe he was playing hard to get.

Finally it was a late enough time to go to bed, and then we were driving to school. I was all hyped up, and I tried to tell myself it was just because I was escaping the warden, but I knew it was to see Edward, even though I hated that.

We were running a bit late, so I didn't get to meet with Todd. I went straight for my first class and saw him sitting there. Just looking at him my breath went out of my chest.

I sat next to him. "Good morning Edward." I said with a smile.

"Good morning Nevaeh."

"Did you have a good night?"

"As best as I could." He said as he turned to look at me. I saw his eyes flicker to my arms, and I looked down too. To my utter horror I saw bruises in the size of Doug's fingers, I hadn't realized he had left bruises, and I was stupid enough to wear short sleeves.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked concerned.

I felt my face blush come to my face. "Oh, yes I'm okay."

I saw his eyes squint as he looked into my eyes.

"I was actually wanting to know if you could show me around today." He said suddenly.

I know surprise showed on my face. "Okay." I said before thinking. "Oh wait, I'm grounded." I muttered.

"Is there anyway you can get out of it?" He asked quietly.

"I could always say I have to tutor someone." I purred.

"Perfect. You and your sister only have one car right?" I nodded. "Okay then I will drive you around, and drop you off when were finished."

A slow smile came to my lips. The teacher started going on and on, but I wasn't paying attention. I started hoping my mom was alright, I hadn't seen her since yesterday night. I thought of the broken plate, and could only assume my mother threw it at Doug in anger. Despite telling myself not to, I started to feel the anger boiling inside my chest.

I heard the bell sound and I felt Edwards cool hands on my arm and I came out of my thoughts. "I'll see you in art."

I slowly drifted of to my second class, when I bumped into Callie.

"Nev what happened to your arm!" She said as she reached me.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really need to ask?" I asked her.

Callie sighed. "No of course not."

The rest of the day went smoothly, even the lunch and class with Todd, though he was pissed off at the bruises on my arms. I didn't decide to tell him about me giving Edward a tour of the town, because I knew he would get jealous again.

Finally the last bell sounded and I started walking to my locker, not knowing where I would meet him. I placed all my books in my locker and slowly started walking to the parking lot, when I heard my name softly behind me. I turned and saw Edward standing right behind me.

"Ready to go?"

"Always" I said with a smile. He started leading me to the parking lot, and because most of the kids were already gone, there were only a few cars left in the parking lot.

He led her over to a silver Volvo and opened the door for me. I got in and smiled. I knew this shouldn't be happening, and for some reason that made me more excited.

He started the car and driving away. I didn't know where we were going, but I knew it was going to be exciting.

**Okay, so I'm still thinking if I should have Edward like Nevaeh or not, please let me know where you think the story will go, I have some ideas either way. I want to say thank you to everyone who has added my story to their alert, or favorites list, or have added me to their author list. I really apreciate it! I also want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story, I love getting them, so please continue doing it lol!**

**Desiree'**


	4. Violet

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight.**

Chapter 4

Violet

I felt sheer excitement course through my body as we drove out of town. There was some soft music coming through the speakers, but I couldn't make it out.

"So where would you like to go first?" I asked him. He hadn't spoken since we got in the car together. "There's the mall, and the place we just call the park, but it isn't for kids or anything, it's kind of like a skating park, but there are a bunch of benches and stuff to sit on, some kids like to go to the youth center, it has a big television, and a play station 2, and a ping-pong table." I felt myself starting to prattle on.

"Actually I really need to get home and check in with my mother, she gets worried when I don't."

It was such a normal response, but somehow it shocked me.

"Okay, that's fine." I said with a smile on my face.

We drove in silence for several minutes until he turned on some side road. We followed the side rode for fifteen minutes until he stopped in front of a house I hadn't seen.

He got out of the car and slung his bag on. I scrambled out of the car to follow him.

When he got in the house he shouted "Mom, I'm here, I brought a friend with me."

I felt a thrill go down my spine when he announced me as his friend. I hadn't really considered us friends, since we rarely spoke, maybe things could go in the way I want it to.

We were in a small foyer and he showed me into a well lit front room. There were two big bay windows. A big flat screen television was on the wall in between the two big windows.

Edwards big burly brother was there. He was staring out of the window and turned to greet us when he heard our foot steps.

"Hello Edward, who's your friend?"

"Hello Emmett, this is Nevaeh, Nevaeh this is my older brother Emmett."

I looked up into his face and smiled. He was very handsome just like his adopted brother. They both did have the same color eyes, how odd.

"Hi Emmet, it's nice to meet you."

At that moment someone spoke next to me. I jumped, not hearing anyone come up on me.

"Hello Nevaeh, it's nice to meet you too."

My hand was over my fluttering heart. I turned and saw a woman I have never heard before, and assumed that it was Edward's mother.

"My name is Esme. I'm glad you could come out to our home."

"Hello Esme, thank you very much, you have a beautiful home."

She gave me a smile.

I felt Edward's hand close over my elbow and give me a small tug. I turned to look at him and he was already off.

I followed him into a beautiful family room. This room had huge windows. There was a beautiful grand piano sitting in the middle of the room. I gasped. I loved the piano, and could play a few things.

"Yes it is nice isn't it?"

"It's beautiful, who plays here?"

Edward raised his eyebrows and gave a small crooked smile.

"Oh you play, can I hear?"

Edward nodded his head and sat down at the piano. He started playing something I didn't recognize. I stood next to him and was memorized by his hands, they seemed to be everywhere.

I wasn't sure how long I stood there listening to his music. He tapped me on the shoulder and my attention was brought back down to reality.

"Edward, you are so talented! You play beautifully."

He gave a small chuckle.

"Thank you Nevaeh."

"My father just came home, would you like to meet him?"

"Yeah okay." I said with a smile.

I walked with him silently until we reached the front room. There stood a beautiful man who looked as if he walked out of the pages of some model magazine.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle."

"I'm Nevaeh, it's nice to meet you." I said as I held my hand out to shake his.

He reached forward and grasped my hand. They were freezing, like he had been holding ice-cubes. This didn't really surprise me, since my doctors hands were always cold, it must be a doctor thing.

"Oh, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

I was confused at his question. "Yes I'm fine."

"You have bruises on your arms."

I felt myself blush and was very angry at Doug. I was usually more careful when Doug left bruises on me, by wearing long sleeves, or what ever the occasion required.

"I'm a bit clumsy at home." I muttered.

I saw his eyes squint at my lie, and felt like he didn't believe me. He was a doctor, I could trust him and he would finally put Doug behind bars, but would he believe me?

I was having a silent war in my head. "Well Nevaeh, I should really take you home, I don't want to get you in trouble."

I looked down at my watch. "Oh, wow I didn't know it was this late."

I walked silently to his car. I got in and he started driving.

"You know Nevaeh, if there is something going on, my family can help you."

I looked at him in shock. Did he know?

"No Edward, I'm fine, but thank you."

He looked like he was on the verge of continuing, but bit his lip.

I could see my street. "Edward, would you please drop me off here, I don't want Doug to see I accepted a ride from someone."

He nodded his head and pulled over. I started to get out when he reached for my hand. I turned to look at him.

"Nevaeh, I don't think you should go in right now."

I looked at him confused. "Why do you say that?"

"There are police at your house."

"What! How do you know that?" I asked panic in my voice.

"I can see the lights."

I squinted and could barely see red lights, but wasn't sure if they were at my house or not.

"If the police are there I need to find out what is going on."

I got out of the car and started running down the road. I felt Edward catch up with me a few feet from the car, but I didn't pay him any attention.

I reached the house and the police were indeed there. There was tape across my yard and police everywhere.

I tried to go under the tape but someone stopped me. It was a young police officer.

"I'm sorry miss you can't go in there."

"This is my home!" I shouted at him.

I saw his face crumble. "Oh, there was an accident here…"

I felt my world fall around me. What could have happened. Was Violet okay? Was mom? What happened, were they alive, did they break something?

"What! What happened!" I screamed at him.

"It seems that you step-father was in a bad mood when he came home. You sister was here and he lost his temper with her. It appears that he grabbed…something and hit her with it. He struck her in the back of the head."

I felt my knees give out on me. I thought I was going to hit the ground, but I felt cold arms grab me before I could hit it though.

"Is she okay?" I asked in a whisper.

I looked into the cops brown eyes. They only held sadness in them. I didn't need to know what he was going to say, I could feel it without him actually saying it, but I couldn't stop him from saying it.

"I'm sorry, but she didn't make it." He said quietly.

I felt even weaker at his words, and slipped into nothing but black.

When I woke up I was in a very soft bed. I had a dark blue blanket over me. I didn't know where I was. I sat up and looked around, still not knowing where I was.

"Oh your awake, I'll go tell him." A female's voice said near the door. I didn't actually se her, and didn't recognize the voice. I was more confused then ever.

After a second I saw Edward walk through the door.

"Edward what's going on? Where am I?"

He walked to me and sat on the bed. "Nevaeh, I'm so sorry about your sister. They had your step-father in custody."

I bowed my head and felt the tears come. They fell down my cheeks and I was pulled into a hug. I sobbed against his shoulder, and he didn't move until my tears stopped. There was a huge hole in my chest.

"Edward where is my mom?"

He seemed uncomfortable suddenly. "The police haven't been able to locate her, she didn't show up to work today."

I felt fear run through me. Was she dead too!

"Edward I need to go home." I said suddenly springing out of the strange bed I was in.

He grabbed my arm. "No Nevaeh, you don't want to go there. I had Alice get some clothes for you." He said as he pointed to a bag that I hadn't noticed before.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Well that's why I brought you here. They wanted to put you into foster care because they couldn't locate your mother, I told them I would take you to their office, but I brought you here instead." He said as he looked down at the floor.

"Where are we? Any why would you do that?"

"Well you are at my family's house, but not the one you know. We actually have another house in another town, I thought you would be safe here."

Something Edward said earlier went through my head, they had Doug in custody.

"Wait, do the police not have Doug in custody anymore?" I asked in a panic.

"No, they don't, something happened, and he escaped. They haven't reported it so I'm not sure exactly what is going on."

I felt fear flood into my system again. "What am I going to do? Is he after me too?"

"Nevaeh, I'm not sure, but don't worry, my family will protect you."

I did believe that he would protect me, but wasn't sure how. "How is your family going to protect me, you all have to sleep and eat, you can't watch me all the time."

Edward gave a small chuckle. "Nevaeh, I don't want you to worry." He placed his hand over mine.

"Edward, why are you even doing this. You hardly know me."

"I feel very protective of you." Edward said quietly.

I felt shock run through me. What was he saying to me? I was so confused, and tired, and afraid.

"Don't be afraid Nevaeh, I will protect you. I promise."

I sighed and nodded my head. "I trust you."

"Good. Now I assume you want to get some sleep?"

I nodded my head and he put a calming CD on. I listened to the beautiful music and slowly drifted off to sleep. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed watching over me.

I thought of Violet and my heart ripped open again. She had never done anything to deserve this. Why did this happen to her? Violet, if you can hear me up there, I just want you to know I love you and miss you terribly. I won't let Doug get away with this, I sweat to you, and I will do everything in my power to revenge your death.

I heard Edward moan, but was to off towards sleep to ask what was the matter.

**I know this was a sad chapter! I was so upset when I wrote it, but it needed to be done. Please tell me what you think of it, I love getting reviews from you wonderful readers. I want to say thank you to anyone who did review my story, and thank you for everyone who added my story to their alert, or favorite story list, or added me to your favorite authors list. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!**

**Desiree'**


	5. Finding out the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do now own anything related to Twilight, sadly.**

Chapter 5

Finding the Truth

When I woke up I was very groggy. I rolled over and saw someone sitting on the edge of my bed. It was so dark that I couldn't see who it was.

"What day is it?" I said and almost didn't recognize my own voice.

"Your awake. Are you hungry?" Edward asked.

I hadn't noticed that I was hungry until he said so. I head my stomach growl. "Actually I am hungry."

"What would you like?"

"I can just get some cereal." I said as I started to stand up, but felt cold hands push me back down onto the bed.

"You need to rest, you went into shock, an I don't want you to rush to make yourself better."

I did feel horrible. I felt like there was a hole in my chest that I realized was because Violet wasn't here anymore and I felt fresh tears wash over me. I felt arms wrap around me and I buried my face into Edwards shoulder.

"Nevaeh, I'm so sorry about your sister. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

I shook my head. The best way to deal with my pain was to cry it out.

"Edward, where are we exactly? Have you heard anything about Doug? Can I call my friends so they know I didn't just disappear?" I asked rambling on.

"Nevaeh, honey please calm down, don't get overworked." Edward said patting my back gently.

I nodded my head. "Your right, I'm sorry."

I was so worried about Doug. Maybe that's why Edward hasn't told me where we were, so I can't tell someone, and word gets around to Doug. I won't risk Doug finding me, but I will find him and take my revenge for Violet.

I heard Edward sigh. "What is it Edward?"

He just shook his head. "You shouldn't be concerned about me, just be concerned about yourself."

"Would you mind if I got something to eat now." I said sheepishly as my stomach growled again.

"Let me go get you something to eat."

"Really Edward, I can get it myself. I usually fend for myself at home."

"It's okay Nevaeh. You need to rest. Just take it easy."

Edward got off the bed and walked out of the door. As soon as he was gone there was a small knock.

"Come in" I said quietly.

The girl I had class with, Edward's sister walked in through the door. I couldn't remember her name, but was pretty sure Edward told me.

"Hi, I'm Alice. How are you feeling?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I still didn't feel comfortable with my current situation since I didn't know where I was even.

"I know this is kind of weird for you, but don't worry, things will be okay."

"Yeah and this is all a dream." I said before I could think about what came out of my mouth. I did that often.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude." I said but Alice only smiled.

"I know your going through a rough time." Alice said quietly.

It took everything I had to not roll my eyes. I'm sure she didn't know how it felt to loose a twin sister by some sick step-dad who beat her to death, and know that her mother was probably behind it all. She was beautiful and, wealthy. She may have been adopted, but she seemed very happy with this family.

I heard a laugh float through the door and I saw Edward standing there with a table tray. It had a bowl of cereal, and a tall glass of orange juice. Edward lifted his elbow and clicked on the lights.

"Alice you should go." Edward said as he set the tray down on my lap.

"Oh no Edward, don't make me leave. Nevaeh and I are getting to know each other." Alice said with a smile. I gave her a small smile back.

"It's okay. You can stay."

Alice flashed Edward a brilliant smile and I saw Edward roll his eyes.

"Nothing. At least not yet." Edward said.

I looked at him, but he just shook his head. He slightly tapped the tray and I started to eat. I felt a little weird because both Alice and Edward were just sitting in my room watching me eat.

When I finished Edward took the tray from my lap and set it on the floor. He was acting like I had almost died and I was a piece of glass that could break.

"Edward Nevaeh probably wants to take a shower; you should give her some privacy."

He looked at me and I nodded my head. A shower would feel nice, and maybe unclench some of my stiff muscles.

Edward got off the bed and picked up the tray off the floor and left. "So the bathroom is through that door, and there is some towels and a robe. When you get done, I'll have some clothes left on the bed for you. If you want to come downstairs you should."

I nodded my head and slowly went to the bathroom. I let the water run down my back and sighed. It was nice to be standing again and the hot water did start to unclench my muscles.

I probably spent too much time in the shower, but I didn't want to get out and face reality. When I finally did get out I dried myself off and found a purple fluffy robe. I slipped it on and walked out into the room. I saw a beautiful silver shirt on the bed.

Well it was more like a sweater. It was a turtleneck, but a loose one. It had some kind of shimmer material in it. It looked like it would hang to my thigh. The pants were blue jeans, but it looked like they cost about 150$.

These defiantly were not my clothes, but I was starting to shiver so I slipped them on, and they fit perfectly.

I looked around the bedroom and noticed the window shades were pulled, that's why it was so dark. The bed had to be a California King, it was so big, and was covered in a soft blue quilt. There was a huge CD player and tons of CD's along the wall. I looked around for a phone, but couldn't find one.

Would my friends be worried about me? Is Todd thinking Doug got me too, or is he trying to look for me? I didn't consider myself kidnapped, but maybe he did.

I was surprised that I wasn't to concerned about Todd, he has been there for me for as long as I can remember, and things were going so good between us. Did I stop loving him when Edward showed up? My feelings did feel different for Todd when I saw Edward for the first time.

Was I in love with Edward? Yes I was. I wasn't sure how my feelings could switch so fast like that, but they did and I knew it was true.

I slowly walked towards the door and before I could even open it Alice was in through the room. My heart jumped into my throat. "Alice you scared me!" I said as I placed my hand over my heart. It felt like a humming birds wings.

"Are you ready to go downstairs? Oh outfit looks wonderful on you Nevaeh; it brings out the blue in your eyes."

"Thanks Alice."

She started to lead me down the stairs. I saw that the house was full of huge windows, and it was very dark outside. "What time is it?"

"It's 5:30 in the morning."

I couldn't hear anything downstairs. Everyone else must be asleep. When I walked into a front room, everyone was sitting watching a huge television. It was so quiet, I couldn't hear a thing.

"Wow you guys are early risers." I said and someone snickered.

Edward walked over to my side and grasped my elbow. He showed me into a room that had a huge grand piano.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked softly when we sat down on the piano bench.

"Nevaeh, I knew Doug was going to come after you, and I couldn't stand to loose you to that man. You're safe here."

"How do you know Doug is going to come after me?" I asked with fear in my voice.

Edward didn't say anything. He just looked at the piano keys. "Nevaeh I have something I need to tell you. I don't really want to, but if my family is going to protect you, you have to know."

I placed my hand on the cheek farthest away from me and turned his face so I could look into his beautiful golden eyes.

"It's okay Edward. Just tell me."

"Nevaeh, my family isn't what you would call normal. In fact we are as far from normal as we could possibly be. We try to live a simple life without getting noticed for what we really are…"

I have never seen Edward stumble over so many words.

"I don't understand what you are saying. What do you mean what you really are?"

"Nevaeh I'm a vampire. My whole family is vampires."

I just sat there. What did he just say? A vampire. "Is this a joke?" I said quietly. "Are you making fun of my gullibility?"

"No Nevaeh this isn't a joke." Edward said quietly.

I took a deep breath and sighed. I reached over and pinched my arm, it hurt. I wasn't dreaming.

I felt Edward get off the bench. "Edward please don't go. I don't want to be alone."

"Are you sure Nevaeh. Are you afraid of me now?"

I got off the bench and pressed myself into his cold arms. "I'm not scared." I said softly "I just need you to hold me."

**So Edward finally told Nevaeh what he really was. I was going to wait for a bit, but thought this would better in the long run. I want to say thank you to everyone who has reveiwed my story, or added me to favorite or alert story list, or added me to their favorite author list. You have no idea how much that means to me. So please leave me a review, even if it's just a 'good job'. If you have any ideas for the story, please let me know, I love to see what my readers are thinking!**

**Desiree'**


	6. Grave

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight**

Chapter 6

Grave

Nevaeh was back in the safety of her room where she was free to think. How can it be possible that Edward and his whole family are vampires! Those kind of mythical creatures.

I might as well jump on a unicorn!

Maybe I'm still in shock, like Edward said before. Did I really truly believe that vampires existed, and that he was one? What was he going to do, come in and drink my blood while I'm sleeping? Should I lock the door so I would be safe?

Doubt crashed down upon misery. I know Edward wasn't joking, but do I really and truly believe all this? I should just get up and leave this house, and just start somewhere. I was halfway out of bed before his golden eyes came into my thoughts, then his smile, and his soft laugh. Was I going to give this up?

Maybe this could be real. I could be living with a vampire. Wait vampires, more than one, his whole family are vampires. If they were going to hurt me, I would already be hurt. Could I really, really go along with this?

Lets say for arguments sake I could, what would that mean for me? I am a human after all, and I did have blood running through my whole body, could I ever really be safe?

Wait, the more important thought here is what to do about Doug. He was out there somewhere waiting for me, looking for me. First off I had to find where I am, then I can plan from there. Doug has a few 'safe' spots that I overheard him talking about with someone on the phone.

Well really Violet had heard him and told me about that. Then it hit me…Violet. What was going to happen to her? Did her mother show up and decide where she was going to be buried? I need to be there for the funeral.

I got up off the bed and opened the door. I needed to convince Edward that I was going to see Violets funeral, she was a part of me, we had a special connection only twins can share.

"Edward" I whispered barely loud enough for myself to hear, but in a flash he was next to me. I jumped.

"Oh Edward, your so fast!" I said "You scared me."

I heard Edward growl as he looked down the stairs. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Edward I need to talk to you." I said with determination.

"I know."

I blinked at him. "What do you mean you know?"

"Oh…well…it's not important yet. Go on, what do you want to say?"

"I want to go back to Violets funeral." I said stubbornly as I walked back to my bedroom.

I heard Edward sigh. "Nevaeh that's just not a good idea. Doug is still out looking for you, and he knows you would be there for that, to say goodbye to your sister."

At these words tears sprang to my eyes. It hurt so much to think about Violet still and cold. I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"I'm going to go, weather you help me or not Edward." I said sternly. "I have to say goodbye to her, she was the only reason I was still sticking around here, and I couldn't leave her. Now that she has left me, it is only fitting that I say my peace."

Edward reached up and rubbed his forehead. "Okay, I will take you, but you have to do what I say, exactly when I say it. This is very dangerous…do you understand?"

I threw my arms around him and felt him stiffen. I quickly pulled back. "Oh I'm sorry." I muttered. "When will we be leaving?"

"Well Alice already has some things packed and ready to go. We can leave as soon as your ready."

I jumped out of bed and started to make my way down the stairs, Edward quickly caught up with me. I didn't see one sign of his family. He led me into the garage that was off the kitchen.

He got in some kind of black car with tints over the windows, I couldn't even see inside the car they were so dark. I got in the passenger seat.

"How far do we have to go?" I asked timidly.

"If you get tired you can just go to sleep."

"What about you? If you get tired, you can wake me up and I'll drive. If you just tell me where to go."

"Don't worry about it. You need to sleep, I'm still worried about you."

I leaned my head against the door as we were pulling out of the garage. I was still so tired. Edward started humming something I didn't recognize and was asleep before we could hit pavement.

"Nevaeh you need to wake up. Were here." I heard as I slowly came out of my groggy sleep.

I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge. I suddenly felt cold arms pulling me gently out of the car. The rocking motion sent me back under quickly.

When my eyes finally did open I looked around and was in a room I didn't recognize. I started to sit up when I felt a cold hand on the back of my shoulder helping me up.

"Nevaeh I have found out that your sister is being buried today at 3. Your grandparents have flown in and have taken care of everything. Authorities still can't find your mother. Your grandparents are very worried about you, and are demanding to know where you were. Of course I have a warrant out for my arrest because I told authorities that I would take you where you needed to go."

"What time is it Edward?" I asked in a croaky voice.

"It's 10 in the morning."

I nodded my head. What was I going to do about Nana and Pap? Should I just give in and go home with them? Would I be safe there? Doug would surely find me there. No I had to stay with Edward, he would protect me, I just knew he would. He was, after all, a mythical creature.

"Nevaeh I will be downstairs when you are ready." Edward said in a sad voice as he got up off the bed. "The bathroom is through that door, and your suitcase is next to your bed."

I looked towards the door he was pointing to, and before I could thank him, he was gone. I headed towards the bathroom and took a shower wishing I could drown in it.

Is this really the best choice I'm making? People were looking for me, and I am just going to show up and hand myself over. Doug would know where I was, and he would kill me, there was no doubt about that.

Edward had said there was a warrant out on him, I was putting him in danger as well. Am I really that selfish? I know Violet wouldn't want me to hand myself over to Doug, but I couldn't just hide forever. I had to take a stand somewhere.

I got out of the shower and dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. I started to make my way down the stairs when I saw Edward looking out the window.

"Edward…I know I can't just go to the funeral, too many people are looking for me, and you as well, but I need to be able to say goodbye. Could you maybe take me to see her after the funeral is over, at night. I don't think anyone would be there waiting for me to show up for that long."

Edward turned around. "If that is what you want." Edward said simply.

"I really do thank you for doing this Edward, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Nevaeh, you don't have to be so kind to me, you should tell me how you are truly feeling. I know I dropped a bomb on you, and you are having trouble with it."

I shook my head. "No I'm not."

"Nevaeh, I have to tell you something, something else. Besides from being nonhuman I have a gift. I can read peoples mind."

I felt my jaw drop. "You can?!?" I whispered horrified. I had been thinking of some terrible things.

"All the time?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes I can hear your thoughts all the time, but sometimes they are hard to 'listen' to."

I blushed a deep crimson. I was so embarrassed. "What do you mean hard to listen to?"

"Sometimes I hear your thoughts as if they were in a different language."

"But not all the time?"

"No, I can't hear your thoughts when they are about me…all I get is my name and that's it. If it has anything to do with me, or anything it gets jumbled up. It took me a little while to realize that's what you were thinking about when I couldn't understand your thoughts."

"Oh." Was all I could manage to squeak out.

"Nevaeh I now you are scared of me, and if I scare you to much, tell me and I will give you some space."

"Edward you don't scare me. I'm just going through so much right now, I just need someone who understands me to hold me and tell me that I will get through it."

And so Edward did. He held me until it was dark outside. I heard my stomach grumble. He walked me into the kitchen and made me some toast with jam on it. I only nibbled on it though.

When it was well past dark Edward lead me to his car once again and drove me out to the cemetery. It was not hard to find Violets grave, it was the only fresh one out there. I stumbled up to it, since I couldn't see my own feet in the dark. I kneeled down next to the fresh earth and let my tears fall down my face.

"Violet, I love you so much. I will make sure Doug pays for what he did to you; you will not have died in vain. I wish I was with you, but I know you will be looking down on me, watching out for me. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there with you. Maybe if I had been then you would have never died. My heart throbs with the raw pain I'm feeling. You and I always had that special twin connection, but I think ours was deeper.

"We always kept each other out of trouble and safe, and I will still do that for you. I don't want you to worry about me, because I'm safe with Edward, he will watch over me and make sure I'm okay. I will see you again, I love you Violet."

I was silent for a bit after this speech, letting my tears fall onto the newly dug earth. I wish I had something to lie down on the grave, but I wasn't thinking when we came out here.

I couldn't hear Edward anymore. He had followed me up to the grave, but I couldn't hear him breathing anymore and guessed he was looking around. He had said he could see perfectly in the dark and wanted to give me some space.

I could hear someone walking towards me and assumed it was Edward, thought I didn't call out to him, he will be able to find me, since I haven't moved since he left me.

A flashlight was suddenly turned on and was pointed at my face. I raised my hand and tried to block the light that was now shining on me. I couldn't see who it was, but I didn't think it was Edward, since he hadn't brought one with him when we came out here.

"Nevaeh!"

I knew the voice, and knew this couldn't end well.

**Dun duh duh! Cliffhanger, I know I'm so evil :D. If you want to can review and tell me how evil I know...or if you think who it might be, let me know, I love hearing from my wondeful readers. I want to say thank you to anyone who has reviewed, or added my story to the alert list or favorite list, or has added me to their author update list or favorite list, you have no idea how much that means to me, but I would be nothing without you...my wonderful readers. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far!**

**Desiree'**


	7. Tracking

**Disclaimer: I do now own anything realted to Twilight**

Chapter 7

Tracking

My heart pounded in my chest to a point where I felt like I couldn't breath. I heard very quick footsteps coming up towards me, and I knew Edward was coming back for me. I was surprised he hadn't reached me before now, but I assume he couldn't 'hear' him as well, since he really didn't know him.

"What are you doing out here in the dark! And where the hell have you been I have been so worried about you."

And I knew then the voice meant no harm.

"Todd." I sighed as he lowered the beam of light in my face. Edward was besides me as I said Todd's name.

"Where have you been Nevaeh?" Todd asked in a hurt voice.

I was starting to get my night vision back and I saw Todd walk towards me with his arms open. I knew he expected to give me a hug, but then he saw Edward and stopped in his tracks.

"Who is this Nevaeh?"

"Todd, this is someone who is protecting me. You and I both know that Doug is out to get me, I have wanted to call, but things have been so dangerous for me, I couldn't risk him finding me, by me calling you."

"Nevaeh I have been so worried about you." Todd said as he reached out for me and pulled me into a huge hug. I heard Edward growl as he did this.

I pulled out of his hug and turned towards Edward, "It's okay. I need to tell him the situation."

I saw Edward nod his head once. "Tell me what Nevaeh?!" Todd asked with hysteria behind his voice.

"Todd, you know how much I have always loved your right…but I can't put you in danger. I'm safe with…out you. Doug knows me to well and will be watching you. I just can't be with you anymore."

I didn't think it would be fair if I told him I didn't love him anymore either, it would hurt him more then necessary.

"Well then we will run away together and get married, and we can start out life all over and be together forever." Todd said as he grabbed my left hand. He got down on one knee. "Marry me Nevaeh." I felt him place something on my finger, it was an engagement ring.

I felt the tears start to fall from my face. I took my hand out of his slowly and turned my back to him. I couldn't look at his face as I broke his heart and see the disappointment there.

"No Todd. I'm sorry. I tried to make this easy, but I have to let you know. I'm not in love with you anymore." I whispered as the tears made their way down my face in rivers.

"It's him isn't it!" Todd screamed at me. I felt his hands on my shoulders starting to turn me around, but Edward had grabbed his forearms, making Todd let go of me.

"Fight me then you bastard!" Todd shouted at Edward.

I moved in front of Todd, and put my hand on his chest and a hand on Edward's chest. "No you will not fight him. Todd I am so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am, I can't help who I love and who I don't."

I dropped my hand from Todd's chest and was slowly dropping my hand from Edward's when he grabbed my hand and pulled me very hard so I was standing next to him.

"We need to leave now!" Edward say very quickly. "he's coming."

I looked up at him in horror. Edward still had my hand and was pulling me along through the dark very quickly. I turned around to give my final goodbye to Todd, but I couldn't see him anymore.

"How much time do we have?" I asked Edward.

"None, we need to get out of here now!" Edward growled.

I felt the fear run through my body. How did Doug know I was here? Would Edward really be able to protect me?

Edward pushed me into the front seat of his black car and was to the drivers side before I could even reach for my seatbelt. He took off very fast. Sooner than we should have been, we were on the road. I looked over at the speedometer and saw that he had buried the needle.

"Is he still following us?" I asked no more than a whisper.

"Not at the moment, we were lucky that time."

"I'm so sorry Edward! I knew this was a bad idea, I should have never gone through with it."

"No, this was only natural for you. I should have been paying better attention. You have no idea what he is planning for you, I'm just glad I got you out of there safely."

I looked down at my left hand and saw the engagement ring still on my finger.

"Nevaeh, I'm sorry you had to go through that with Todd tonight. I never expected him to be there."

I felt the tears flow down my face once again. I was crying way to much these past couple days. Before I could respond to Edward thought his phone started to go off. It was to Edward ear before one second had passed.

"What! How? Okay I will leave it, this will just make things harder for us, you realize that don't you. Well it would have been nice if you had informed me of this sooner! She could die because of your mistakes! Yes okay."

Then he snapped the phone shut. "What was that all about?" I asked as Edward started to slow down.

"Were being tracked."

"What do you mean tracked?" I asked with a touch of fear in my voice.

"I'm not sure, it's somewhere in the car, and I don't have time to look for it, we will have to leave the car somewhere and go on foot."

I was so tired from being in shock and crying so much I didn't know how I could possibly walk very far.

"Don't worry I will carry you, we will get a hotel room somewhere, I will keep you safe Nevaeh, don't worry okay." Edward said looking at me, which was kind of scary since he was still going way to fast.

He pulled off at an exit and we stopped at a closed gas station. He got out and I followed suit walking over towards him. He parked in the back where there were no lights.

"Get on my back, I need to run for a while so we are far enough away from the car he can't follow us." Edward said as he lifted me easily onto his back and he started running. It was so cold because his skin was cold, but because he was running so fast, and it was night after all, so the night air was just plain cold. I started to shiver.

"Only a few more minutes, I know your cold, and I'm sorry, but were still too close."

"Nooooo, ittttt's okkkkay, I undddddderstttttand." I said my teeth chattering the whole time.

After what felt like hours Edward finally put me down. My fingers and toes felt like ice. We walked into the front office and waited. Someone finally came to the front.

"We need a room." Edward said.

The man looked at Edward and then at me. I knew my face had to be puffy from crying, and was probably pale because I was so cold and still shivering.

"Our car broke down a little ways down the road, and family is on the way to pick us up, but can't get to us until tomorrow, so we decided to get a room."

The clerk narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You need to fill out these papers." He said as he pushed some paperwork in front of Edward. "And how do you plan to pay for the room?"

"Cash" Edward said pulling out his wallet. He gave the clerk the right amount of money and was handed a plastic card key. Edward gently placed his arm around my shoulders and led me off towards the room.

As soon as we got to the room I excused myself to take a shower, and it felt nice to let the hot water slowly warm me up. Because we didn't take the suitcase with us, I put the same clothes back on and walked out into the room. Edward was sitting on the bed watching T.V. without the sound, it looked as if he wasn't really watching it though.

He looked at me when I walked to the bed, and sat down on it.

"You need to sleep." Edward said and I nodded my head.

"You know that if you want my family can protect Todd as well." Edward said in a sad voice. "You still love him don't you? You could get married and have a new life."

Suddenly, I wasn't tired anymore. "No Edward! I don't love Todd, I love you." I said quickly and my hand flew to my mouth. I hadn't told Edward how much I liked him, and didn't realize that I loved him until this second.

I saw a small glint come to Edward's eyes. "I know you don't love me though, you always tense up when I touch you, and you don't have to love me, I'm just grateful that you are trying to protect me." I rambled on.

Edward put his hands over mine. "Nevaeh I really do care about you, so don't think I don't. You just have to forgive me about when you touch me. I feel something in me every time you do, and I almost loose control. It is getting easier though, the more I'm around you." Edward said with a small smile, which I returned.

"Really?" I asked with the smile still on my face.

"Of course." Edward said as he removed his hands from mine and fluffed a pillow for me. "Here sleep."

I placed my head on the pillow and got under the covers. Edward started to get off the bed, but I grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go. I feel so much safer when your near me." I pleaded and Edward nodded his head and got back in the sitting position next to me. Before I fell into sleep I smiled to myself, Edward was doing all this not to keep me safe, but because of the way he felt towards me.

"I love you Edward." I said in a mutter, that I wasn't sure if I actually said or not.

I felt a hand brush through my hair. "I love you too my sweet flower." I heard, but knew it was part of the dream I was having.

**I hope you liked it! There was excitment, and love, two great things to go together lol! Please leave a review, it could be anything, I just like hearing from my wonderful readers, because if you didn't review, I wouldn't continue because it's you who gives me ideas. I want to give a special thanks to anyone who has reviewed, or added my story to the alert, or favorite list, or to anyone who added me to their favorite author or alert list. That means so much to me!**

**Desiree'**


	8. Nothing but a Towel

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight**

Chapter 8

Nothing but a Towel

I woke up with a shiver and felt arms withdraw from around me. It took a minute for me to remember exactly what had taken place last night. I turned my head and saw Edward smiling at me.

"I'm sorry I was making you cold. I'll get you another blanket; you should still get some more sleep." Edward said as he was getting up from the bed.

I finally felt like myself and though the pain of missing Violet was still very strong, I suddenly felt fear. I let Edward get off the bed before I gave a slight shudder. Just thinking that a vampire was sleeping…wait he doesn't have to sleep…sitting next to me all night was just something I couldn't comprehend at the moment.

I was very awake and didn't want to sleep a moment longer. I jumped off the bed and Edward looked at me quizzically.

"Nevaeh, you should sleep more, it's still very early." Edward said holding a thick blanket.

"No, I want to take a shower; it will help me unkink from sleeping in that bed." Nevaeh said going into the bathroom.

I turned the water on as hot as it would go, and let the bathroom fill up with fog. This would help sort everything out. I knew I loved Edward, the sweet gentle part of him, but the fact that he wasn't exactly human, a vampire, was just unsettling.

Could love really conquer this? Yes, if I gave it a shot. I turned the cold water on with the hot and made it just the right temperature. When I got in the shower I soaped up and was letting the water run down my face.

I was just about to turn the water off when I heard a crash and I let out a blood curtailing scream.

"Nevaeh, we have to leave now. Get out of the shower." Edward said quickly.

He flung aside the shower curtain and handed me a towel. At least he had the decency to look away, but I blushed nonetheless, as I reached for the towel and wrapped it around my torso.

"Edward! What is all this about?" I asked stepping out. He grabbed me and held me in his arms, bridal style and I shrieked again. "Edward! This isn't right. Put me down this second." I asked in a gasp as he took out of the bathroom, but he didn't stop in the room, he opened the door and was out of the door in less than a second.

Thankfully it was still night out and we were facing the back of the highway. Edward seemed to run faster than before, and I instantly started to shiver. My hair was soaking wet, and my body was wet from the shower, but the fast wind seemed to be blowing me dry, but it was freezing cold. Plus the fact that Edward was just plain cold.

"Edward can you please tell me what you have pulled me out of the shower for, and brought me into the night this indecent?" I asked trying to cover the shiver in my whole body.

"Alice called me, and it seems that Doug was on our trail, though I'm not sure how, she saw him sneaking into the room while you were blow-drying your hair from you shower, so he was close to us. I couldn't wait for you to finish. I'm very sorry. We will stop soon."

I blushed again at his words and felt even more embarrassment as I realized that only thing around me was a freakin' towel!

"I know you don't feel embarrassed right now, but Alice will be waiting for us, and she brought some more clothes for you."

I nodded my head against his shoulder. How could I ever worry about the way I felt for him? If he would do all this for someone he had only met, then what would he do for someone he truly cared about?

By the time Edward started to slow down I though hours had gone by. I was shivering from head to toe. The sun had just started to come over the horizon and I looked at Edward and gasped, causing him to almost drop me.

"Edward, what's wrong with you?!?" I asked in amazement.

He looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Your…you…how…did you know that your sparkling?"

Edward laughed a very loud laugh. "It's just something I do in the sunlight. Part of being a vampire."

I thought he looked incredibly stunning.

"Can you set me down now?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah, Alice should be here soon." Edward said as he set me down gently. My feet were cold, but as soon as he put me down on the ground my feet seemed ice up even more. I was trying to keep myself from shivering when a huge jeep pulled into view. I had never seen a jeep so big.

"Yes, it's Emmett's, you remember him. He's my big brother in a sense." Edward said as he started to walk towards the jeep, pulling me along with him.

Alice got out of the back and walked, or danced over to me. She had a huge purple robe and she wrapped it around me. "I'm sure your freezing, I have some extra clothes for you in the jeep." Alice said as she opened the door and held out her hand for me. I though I would have to jump into the jeep because Alice was much smaller than me and wouldn't do much good if I leaned on her.

"She's a lot stronger than she looks" Edward said from behind me.

A smile came to Alice's face "It's true."

I gave her my hand and she seemed to lift me easily into the jeep. As I was getting in, someone from the front of the jeep got out. "It's just Emmett Nevaeh, so don't worry." Edward said.

Alice seemed to gently float into the seat next to me and closed the door. "The windows are tinted so no one can see in." Alice said handing me clothes.

I took the clothes and just looked at her waiting for her to get out of the jeep. "No can do Nevaeh, I'm sorry, but we can't leave you alone." I heard Edward shout through the jeep. I blushed once again.

Alice turned her back to me and I quickly got dressed. As soon as I was done Edward got in the jeep in the back seat next to me and Emmett got in the front seat.

"What I feel like I am a chauffer" Emmett said from the front seat, and I laughed.

"Don't be such a baby Emmett, now just drive fast, we need to get Nevaeh out of here." Edward said.

He pulled me against his side and I gladly went. It seems that in all the embarrassment from today, I could really care less what he was after all. Well that wasn't entirely true, but the more time she spent around them, maybe she could get used to them.

I gave a slight shiver and Edward reached behind Alice and pulled out a coat and gave it to me. I was always a bit on the cold side, but when I was around Edward I seemed to get even colder, so I asked him about it.

"Oh, we run a bit on the cold side as well." Edward said as he pulled me against him again.

"It's because were dead!" Emmett said in a creepy voice. I felt my eyes get as big as saucers.

"Is that true!" I said shocked.

"No, it's not true" Alice said rolling her eyes. "Emmett just has a sick sense of humor."

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Some little town in Michigan." Emmett said. I felt a lot better knowing that we had a specific destination.

Much sooner than I thought we were pulling into a garage. I got out of the car and Edward led me into a kitchen. A woman was in the kitchen cooking something that smelled wonderful and I felt my mouth fill up with saliva.

Edward led me over to a table and sat me down. He got me a glass of milk and set it in front of me, and I took a big drink of it. Before I could finish my milk a plate of food was set in front of me.

"I hope you like it." Esme said.

"Oh, thank you so much." I said as I dug into it. After I finished I stood up, and grabbed my plate, but she grabbed it gently from my grasp. "I'll clean up."

"I don't think proper introductions have been made. Nevaeh this is Esme, Esme this is Nevaeh. Esme is my mother by all sense and purposes." Edward said and I stuck out my hand, but she pulled me into a gentle hug, and I had to admit it felt motherly. She was a good mother.

"Yes she is." Edward said with a smile in my ear. "Okay I need to introduce you to the rest of the family" Edward said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading me into a front room.

"So you have already met Emmett." Edward said pointing him out. I gave a small smile and nod in his direction. A big grin came to Emmett's face. "The blonde next to him is Rosalie." I looked and almost gasped. She was the most beautiful women I had ever seen. "She is Emmett's mate." She gave me an icy look, and I heard Edward growl at her and her look seem to soften.

"This is Jasper" Alice said dancing to his side. "He is my mate."

"And I'm Carlisle." A voice from behind me said. I turned and saw a blond god walk through the door. He couldn't be much older than his early twenties.

"He is my father." Edward said. I gave a smile toward Carlisle direction.

"Now how could he have found us?" Edward asked turning towards Alice.

"I'm not sure Edward, I just saw that. You got her out of there very quickly."

"A little to quickly if you ask me." I said under my breath, but they all laughed.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you. We have wonderful hearing." Edward said and I blushed again.

So much for keeping things to myself now.

"Yes it is." Edward said with a quick laugh.

**Okay so I thought I would add some humor into the story since it was getting very serious. Of course there was some of that in here, but oh well :P. I have came up with a wonderful idea about how Doug keeps finding Nevaeh, and I would really love to hear why you think he is! I'm not sure when I'll say for sure, but I know it's going to be soon. So please review, since it makes my day. I want to say thank you to all my wonderful readers, especially those who have reviewed, or added my story to their favorite, or update list. Also to those readers who have added me to their favorite author, or author list. It really means the world to me!**

**Desiree'**


	9. Getting Into a Routine

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight**

Chapter 9

Getting Into a Routine

This house seemed to be prepared for everything, even a bedroom for me. Alice had taken it upon herself to stock the biggest closet I had ever seen in clothes. Alice brought me upstairs to look at it, and I thought it looked wonderful. I had never seen so many clothes except in a store.

"They should all fit you." Alice said.

"Thank you Alice, you have no idea how much I appreciate it." I said as I gave her a small hug. She was just as cold as Edward was.

"Okay, now you have to know some things about our family, that I know Edward hasn't told you before," Alice stated. I nodded my head and she lead me over to the bed.

"So first off, you know we don't have to sleep, so you are going to be protected even when you are asleep. You know we don't drink human blood, we only feed on animals, and since you are here we are going to be feeding more. It's very hard on us to have a human's blood so close to us."

At this I did feel a small bit of fear, but I knew that the Cullen family wouldn't do anything to harm me, I was sure of that now.

"Also we have to figure out how Doug is able to follow you even when we think we have covered the trail so well." Alice said.

"You know I have been wondering about that.' I said. I was so confused at how he could find me. There had to be an explanation!

"You also appear to have foiled Edward's mind reading." Alice said with a smile. "No one has ever done that before, but he says he can hear you, but not all the time. He said when you are thinking about him, he can't hear you.

I have been thinking about it though, maybe it's because you are connected to him. I want you to try something." Alice asked suddenly.

"Okay."

"Edward, could you come up here please?" Alice asked, and I knew there was no way Edward could hear her, we were on the second floor, but then Edward was there in a couple seconds, and I remembered that they had good hearing.

"Okay Nevaeh, I want you to think about Violet." Alice asked gently and I heard Edward growl.

It was so painful to think about Violet, I would never get to see her face react to something funny, or sad. I could never comfort her or her me. I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Alice! What did you do that for," Edward asked menacingly.

"Could you hear her?" Alice asked with her eyes as round as diner plates.

Compression dawned on Edwards face. "Alice, your right!" Edward said loudly.

I was confused at what was going on here. "What are you two on about?" I demanded. I hated being left in the dark.

"Alice knows why I can't hear you sometimes. When you think about someone you are connected to, like your sister, I can't hear you!"

I blushed, because I knew Edward couldn't hear me when I was thinking about him. Now he knew how much I cared for him.

Alice seemed to get the hint because she left very quickly. I turned my face from Edward, but I felt him sit next to me on the bed.

"Nevaeh, I know things are moving so quickly for you, and I wish I could give you time you needed to heal, but I just can't. Not when he is still out there looking for you, I can't risk loosing you though." Edward said softly.

I stared at Edward with a blank look on my face. Could what he just said really be true? That I didn't loose my sister in vain? That I didn't break Todd's heart for no reason?

I looked down at my hand and noticed I was still wearing the ring Todd had given me. I reached over and pulled it off and dropped it on the floor. "I know how you feel about me Nevaeh, and I need you to know, that's how I feel about you too."

A smile came to my face. Everything I did wasn't in vain then. I felt the tears come to my face once again, but this time they were tears of happiness. I turned to face Edward once again and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I felt him stiffen and I pulled back quickly remembering what Alice had said about the smell of human blood.

"I really need to go hunting," Edward said with a small smile. "I'm taking Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme with me, but Emmett, Alice and Carlisle are going to be here to protect you. You don't need to be worried, because we have done everything we can think of to protect you. I won't be gone long."

I nodded my head and Edward stood up. He leaned in quickly and placed an almost nonexistent kiss on my lips. Then he was gone.

It was a few minutes before I got up and went downstairs, and I saw Alice waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Have you figured out how Doug can find me?" I asked.

"No, but don't worry, we will." Alice said.

I spent the remainder of the day sitting on the couch with Alice and Emmett. Emmett was funny by trying to make me feel better by wrestling with himself. I didn't think that was possible, but Emmett made it look convincing.

When it was an okay time to go to bed I excused myself and made my way up to my new bedroom. I turned on the light and saw something glinting on the floor. It was Todd's ring. I fell to my knees and picked it up in my hand and felt the tears return.

I couldn't stand how I had done that to Todd, but I couldn't stay with him if I was in love with someone else could I?

I started rocking back and forwards, what I usually did when I was distressed. I let the silent sobs work themselves out of my body as I was officially saying goodbye to Todd. I just hoped that he would forgive me and find someone better for him.

I had felt the tears continue to stream down my face, and I laid my head against the bed while my knees were still on the floor. My feet had fallen asleep because I was sitting on them.

I felt like I had been asleep for two seconds before I felt cold arms lift me gently off the floor. I curled into them and they placed me gently on the bed. They started to pull away but I grabbed onto them and held them closer.

When I finally opened my eyes, eight hours later, I saw that it was Edward and he was still holding on to me.

"Good morning." Edward said with a smile.

My eyes seem to not want to cooperate, because they were still hazy. "Morning" I said and I could barely recognize my own voice. It was dry from not having anything to drink for eight hours, and from me crying.

"I'll go make some breakfast for you." Edward said as he got out of my bed. I rolled over and headed towards the bathroom and took a shower.

I went downstairs and saw that Esme and Edward were in the kitchen cooking a huge meal.

"Is all of that for me?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes of course it is." Edward said.

"That's way too much!" I said surprised.

"Well honey you just eat as much as you can." Esme said. "We have to buy enough food for our whole family so the people don't get suspicious.

"Are we staying here then?" I asked as I sat down at the kitchen table and started eating pancakes.

"Yes, Carlisle has gotten a job at the local hospital, and I have convinced Alice, Jasper, and Emmett to go to school, but Rosalie refused, and so did Edward." Esme said looking at Edward with a knowing smile.

"You can go to school?" I asked surprised as I looked at Edward.

"Yes, it's something to do; we get very bored just sitting at the house doing nothing." Edward said and I nodded my head and ate a couple strawberries.

"Can I go to school then?" I asked. I did enjoy school, sometimes it was boring, but I liked to learn.

"Well we have been talking about that, and if you really want to I think you can, but only if you convince Edward." Esme said with a twinkle in her amber eyes.

I turned to look at Edward and his jaw was set. I gave him my puppy dog eyes. "No." Was all he said.

I knew it was useless from the set look in his eyes. I sighed, but knew that the last time I convinced him to let me do something that he didn't want to do we almost got caught.

"Okay, okay. No need for the harsh look." I said with a small smile.

I finished eating all I could, 2 pancakes, 1 piece of French toast, a handful of strawberries, and a huge glass of milk.

"So what do we do now?" I asked as I stood up.

"We can do whatever you want to do." Edward said.

"Can we just go for a walk? I feel like I have been so cooped up I need to get out of the house."

Edward held out his arm for me, and I linked my arm through his. We walked through the woods, and he never once seemed to mind my slowness, because I knew Edward could go so fast.

After a while Edward stopped and turned to face me. "I know your bored being cooped up in the house, but you know this is the safest thing for you."

I looked into his eyes and couldn't be mad anymore. "I know, I'm just not used to this. Even when I was grounded Violet and I could still sneak around and do things we wanted to do, but I can't with you. You guys are full proof, either you will hear what I'm up to, or Alice will see me."

Edward chuckled. "Well you're safe, so that's all that matters. I want to keep you safe and sound as long as possible."

"I guess I need to say thank you." I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"It would be nice." Edward said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you." I said with a whisper.

Edward smiled at me, and brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes. I felt his cold fingers touch my forehead, but it seemed to radiate heat and I felt butterflies in my stomach. This was something I could get used to.

**So if you have any ideas how Doug is tracking Nevaeh, let me know, I love to see what my wonderful readers are thinking. So please review, review, review. Oh I have also published a Twilight one-shot, New Beginnings, so you should check it out.**

**Desiree'**


	10. Betrayal of a Mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight**

Chapter 10

Betrayal of a Mother

Edward and I were still roaming through the woods when my stomach grumbled once again.

Edward turned to me with his eyebrows raised. "Hungry again?"

I laughed. "Yes I'm hungry again." I slapped at him playfully. "No need to rub it in my face."

"Well I'm sure Esme has something wonderful cooking for you." Edward said as he started walking back towards the house.

"You know, we could go a little quicker." I said.

Edward shrugged his shoulder with a beautiful crooked smile on his face. He reached over and pulled me gently onto his back and took off running through the woods. I always wondered how he didn't run into anything; he was always going to fast.

Edward was right, Esme had cooked a huge casserole and it was very tasty.

"Would you like to come with me to pick up Alice. She somehow talked me into taking her to the mall to do some shopping, and I thought you would like to get out and about."

I perked up with a smile on my face. "I would love to Edward!" I said as I finished my lunch.

Until it was time for Edward and me to pick up Alice, we hung out in the foyer with his piano. He practiced some scales, and then went into something he said was Esme's song. I thought the piece was lovely.

Finally he stopped and walked me to his silver Volvo. "How did you get this here?" I asked with shock on my face.

"Us vampires are very tricky." Edward whispered into my ear. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

The trip to the school went by very quickly, because Edward seemed to fly down the road and not actually drive. The expression 'I fly lower than I drive' came to my mind with a smirk and I heard Edward chuckle.

"That's actually funny." Edward said.

When we got to the school Alice seemed to dance over to the car. Edward had parked next to Emmet's jeep. She gave Jasper a loving look and got into the car.

"How was school Alice?" I asked as she got into the back seat.

"Oh it was just lovely. I have to say, I have been looking forward to this all day though. We have to get you some more clothes." Alice said and my jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? I have more clothes already than I have ever had in my life." I said. I turned to Edward, "You said it was for Alice, you said she needed some more clothes for HERSELF."

A mischievous smile came to Edwards face. "It's all Alice's fault, she told me to say that."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless. When we got to the mall Alice, Edward and I got out walking, human speed, towards the doors. Alice linked her arm through mine. I didn't shiver, and was kind of surprised. Maybe I was getting used to their coldness.

Alice dragged me into some kind of store that looked like it was expensive, but had all the 'newest' fashions.

Alice started pulling things off the racks by handfuls. "Edward, I think you should go find something for Esme. The house were in now is seriously lacking some homey touches."

"Yes, I suppose your right for a change." Edward said with a beautiful smile on his face. He started to walk away. "I'll be at the antique store at the other end of the mall." Edward said over his shoulder.

Alice seemed to have tons of clothes draped over her arm and made her way towards the changing room. "Here try these on." Alice said as she placed all the clothes over the little bench.

I walked in and started to close the door, but then had a thought and turned around. "Umm, Alice…this is really embarrassing but I need some…you know…under garments and such." I said with my face blushing tomato red.

Alice smiled. "I'll tell you what. If you don't tell Edward, I'll go to Victoria Secrets and get you some things. I'm not supposed to leave you alone though, but this will get everything done quicker. I know your sizes and such."

"Okay, thanks Alice." I said and blushed again.

I started trying on clothes and putting them into two piles one pile of 'yes clothes' and another pile of 'no clothes'.

I had just changed into a very nice pair of blue jeans, and a purplish tank top. I heard a knock at the door and though that Alice was very quick if she was already done. I opened the door and saw Doug's livid face looking at me.

I didn't even have time to gasp before he put something over my mouth, and I started to feel very lightheaded.

I seemed to be falling into blackness.

I started to open eyes, feeling a pain in my head. When my eyes finally opened all the way I looked around and saw that I was in a sunlight bedroom. I looked around and a tall chest, and a full sized bed. The blankets were starch white.

I felt a horrible pain in my ankles and realized that they were tied together. I tried to move my hands to untie them, but I realized they were tied as well.

"HELP!" I screamed. Almost two seconds later the door flew open though and my mother stood in the doorway.

"Mom!" I cried. "I'm so happy to see you. You have to help me, Doug kidnapped me. Hurry help me out of these ropes and we need to get out of here."

"Oh no my dear, you are not going anywhere," Katie replied. "Oh Doug, Nevaeh is finally awake."

I felt the tears spring to my eyes. "How could you?" I asked in horror. "I'm your daughter!"

"Not for long." Katie said and walked out of the door.

I saw Doug standing there silhouetted in the doorway. The fear in me seemed to rise like bile in my throat.

He took a step towards me and I let out a piercing scream. "You can scream all you like. The only people close enough to hear you isn't even home. They left for vacation yesterday."

The tears started pouring down my face. Doug took another step towards me and slapped me hard across the face. I let out a gasp in shock.

"Shut up!" Doug screamed in my face. "You and your sister have been nothing but little whiney bitches. I told your mother that she should have given you up for adoption years ago, but she just didn't seem to have the heart to do it, until now. But it's too late for adoption. Violet was so easy too. Her skull cracked so easily, I bet yours will too."

Doug turned to the chest and threw open the doors. I saw weapon after weapon in there. Knives, guns, seemed to be his favorite though since they were in abundance.

He took a sleek silver gun out and pointed it at me. "Now I told your mother that I wouldn't kill you the same way. I guess I will grant you a quick death, not just bleeding to death from the head."

"You bastard!" I screamed at him. Hearing how Violet died brought rage into my system.

"You'll be the one to pay for this." I screamed at him once again.

Doug let out a laugh. "Your last words, but I think I will find you are wrong." Doug said.

I felt the pullet go through my stomach before I heard the sound of the gun go off.

I glanced down and saw red staining the shirt I was wearing. I felt another slug go through the right part of my chest.

I thought there would be pain, but I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. It felt like I was drowning and I was having a hard time trying to catch my breath. Was this what death felt like?

I did feel coldness surround me. I wasn't ready to die, but at least I would be with Violet, we would be in Heaven together.

"No don't let go yet." Someone said in my ear, but I couldn't place the voice.

"You have to do it, or she dies!" Another voice said.

I was so confused. I thought there wasn't supposed to be any confusion or pain in heaven. Maybe the life I had lead was to terrible, and I was in Hell.

"Do it now!" The voice screeched.

I though the pain of two bullet wounds was the worse pain I had ever felt in my life, but I was wrong.

Suddenly there was fire in my very blood, running through my system. The fire seemed to run through my very bones.

The burning pain started in the middle of my chest and I screamed out in the pain. It still felt as if I was drowning still, and my scream seemed weak, even to my own ears.

"Violet! Please bring me to heaven with you. I don't want to be in Hell without you." I screamed out.

I couldn't take this pain any longer.

"Just kill me now!"

I heard more movement near me and I tried to put my attention into the noise, but the pain licking my body was more important.

Nothing seemed to break me from this pain. When would my body finally die so I could be with Violet.

"Just hold on a little longer." A voice said in my ear.

**So I have waited to update this story until today because I am going on a very nice vacation with my husband. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story and who added it to their favorites, or added me to their favorite authors, that means so much to me. So this story is getting very intense, please let me know what you think about it!**

**Desiree'**


	11. Time For Redecorating

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight.**

Chapter 11

Time For Redecorating

I slowly felt the pain leave my body and I could hear this unthinkable sound in my chest. My hands flew to the area I knew my heart to be at, and I started clawing at the skin there. I felt strong hands close over mine.

I thrashed my body around and felt whoever it was restraining me get thrown off me. Then all of a sudden, the pain stopped. I took a deep breath, though it didn't feel right. I expected it to feel like I had come out of water from being in for so long, but nothing happened.

My eyes were already closed, but I snapped them shut tighter, not wanting to see what I had gone through. I hated being in the hospital with it's white walls, and blankets, and that harsh light, but when I opened my eyes I didn't believe what I saw.

Everything was beautiful. I didn't know that a stucco ceiling could be so beautiful. The light that was flowing in through the windows seemed to cause a small rainbow everywhere. I seemed to be in a beautiful room that I knew from somewhere, but couldn't place where it was.

I looked around and saw someone's body getting up from the floor, but it had been several seconds since I threw whoever it was off me, but it looked as if they had just fallen to the ground.

"Nevaeh, it's okay." A magical voice said from the doorway. I turned and saw it was Alice.

My joy seemed to escalate until it was as high as the clouds. "Alice! I never thought I would see you again." I said as I threw myself at her. When I collided with her, her and I both fell to the ground and she made a vey loud sound for someone so tiny.

"Um, Nevaeh, could you get off me, you are very strong." Alice said.

I didn't really understand how I could have knocked her to the ground, but I got up all the same.

I heard someone walk towards me, and I turned around very quickly to see Edward standing next to me.

I couldn't believe how breathtakingly beautiful he was. He slowly reached his hand up to touch my face and I braced myself for his cold touch, but when he touched me it was very warm.

"Nevaeh, I'm so sorry." Edward said with sadness in his voice.

As soon as he said it, a pain in my throat was unimaginable. I felt fear rise inside me, from not knowing what was wrong with me. I clutched my throat.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked panic-stricken. I was shocked at the sound of my own voice. I figured since my throat felt so dry that my voice would sound like I had been asleep for a long time, but it seemed musical to my ears.

He held his hands up in front of him like surrender. "Nevaeh, it's okay, your fine, your just thirsty, I think you need to feed first and then Alice and I will explain everything."

I turned to look at Alice and she was nodding her head with a smile on her face. "Wait, before you take her, tell her the basics." Alice said.

I looked over at him and saw him shake his head. "Nevaeh, you like us now. Edward had to change you. You wouldn't have made it. You were loosing so much blood. Edward was afraid he didn't bite you in time."

My eyes felt as big as dinner plates. I couldn't believe it, but at the same time, everything seemed to click together. The way my voice sounded, the fact that I was unbelievably strong, and the burning thirst in my throat.

At that thought Edward grabbed my hand and ran with me out the door and into the wooded area. I looked around and thought we were going very fast, and then I realized I was as fast as Edward. I turned to him and smiled.

After we ran for a bit he squeezed my hand and stopped. He held his finger up to his lips, in a shushing sign. Then a smell that wasn't particularly appetizing, but not disgusting came to me. I couldn't control what I was doing anymore I ran as quick as I could and pounced. It happened to be a huge elk. After only a few minutes the warm blood ran dry.

I looked down at myself and saw that blood had spilled down the front of the jeans and tee shirt I was wearing. I looked sheepishly at Edward and he was relaxing against the back of a tree a few feet from me.

"I'm still thirsty, is that normal?"

Edward gave a beautiful chuckle. "Yes, that's normal. We can hunt together this time." He said as he pushed himself off the tree and gracefully walked towards me. He grabbed my hand and started running with me once again.

I let go of his hand and tested out my quickness. I very quickly out passed him and I turned to see him behind me trying to catch up.

I smelled another elk to my right and I very quickly went that way and pounced on another one. I could hear Edward next to me. When I finished this elk my stomach felt like I had just drank a gallon of water, it felt very slushy. The pain in my throat seemed a little less strong than before, enough that I felt I could get some information though.

I told Edward this and he and I ran back to a little house. "What is this house?" I asked him as we ran into the front door.

"This was the house Doug brought you to, and we didn't want to move you after you were bitten. We have kind of taken up headquarters here."

"What happened to my mother and Doug?" I asked.

"We turned them in." A new voice said. I whirled around and saw Carlisle standing in the doorway with his arm around Esme.

"After Edward bite you, he called me and all of us got here very quickly. We took your mother and Doug to the proper authorities, and got them to confess you sister's murder, and your murder." Carlisle said.

"My murder, but it is very obvious he didn't succeed." I said a little on the shocked side.

"Well, we thought this was better. Now we don't have to try to fake your death, and they both confessed to your murder, and are going to be put away. They won't ever try to get to you again."

A part of me was very relieved, and a part of me hated to see my mother behind bars, but she did try to kill me, so my compassion was very thin.

"Well now that you know what's going on, you just have to start living your life. It will be about a year before we can actually put you in school with the rest of the kids. I think we can all go back to the other house, it's not that far, and we can stay there for a year. After a couple months your eyes will change to amber like ours." Esme said.

"My eyes? What color are they?" I asked.

Alice danced into the room holding a huge full length mirror. She put it down in front of me and gasped. I always thought I was on the pretty side, but looking at myself now I thought I looked beautiful. I could still see some of my qualities from my human self, but when I got to my eyes I couldn't believe it.

They were blood red.

"I know it's different, but you really do look astonishing." Edward said as he pulled me into a hug.

I pulled back from the hug and placed my lips against his. I didn't know that the feeling that went through me could even exist. "You know I love you right?" Edward asked me.

I smiled to him. "And I love you." I said with a grin on my face.

"Okay, okay, lets break up this love fest and get home." Emmett said.

I pulled back from Edward and stuck my tongue out at Emmett. "Hey you have to be nice to her, she is your sister now." Edward said, "and she is the only one who can kick your butt now."

"Pssshhh, I will take you on any time. Let's wrestle." Emmett said as he crouched into a wrestling position.

"I think that we should wait for a wrestling until we get back home." Carlisle said

We all went outside and got into cars. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmett got into Emmett's huge jeep, Carlisle and Esme got into a black car, and Edward and I got into his silver Volvo.

We got to the house very quickly because apparently they all drove like crazy maniacs.

Edward walked with me upstairs and showed me the same bedroom I had been in before. "Home sweet home right."

I looked around and was a little disappointed. Jasper than seemed to float in through the door and I felt very relaxed and calm.

"Nevaeh, what's bothering you?" Jasper asked worried.

I would have normally felt embarrassed but Jasper's blanket of calmness was keeping me from getting upset.

Alice came in and rolled her eyes at Jasper and Edward. "Isn't it obvious Edward? She figured she would be staying with you Edward."

"Oh, well I didn't know." Edward said looking shocked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course that's what I want Edward." I said happily, and that had nothing to do with Jasper.

"Well, I'll make sure Esme knows, she will love to redecorate the room." Edward said.

A second later Esme was by her side. "So Nevaeh, what's your favorite color?" She had a happy smile on her beautiful smile on her face.

"Silver."

"It looks like I need to go shopping then." Esme said clapping her hands in joy.

I looked around at my new family and grinned at them. I couldn't believe that things could be this good after so many things had gone wrong.

Alice and Jasper seemed to get a hint that we wanted to be alone, so they left. I turned to Edward.

"Are you sure this is what you really want?" I asked him.

He looked at me very seriously for a while. "I don't want you to ever think that I don't Nevaeh. We can be together now. Nothing will ever change that."

I smiled and was pulled into a hug by Edward.

"I'm glad you feel that way Edward. That's exactly how I feel."

**I know this hasn't been a very long story, but the next chapter is the last one. I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, they really make my day!**

**Desiree'**


	12. Beautiful Golden Eyes

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything related to Twilight**

Chapter 12

Beautiful Golden Eyes.

"You're going down." I said playfully as I circled him. Each time we each took two steps to the left and one to the right; we would get a little close.

He let out a bark of a laugh, "I don't think so little sister." Emmett said.

Then before he could say anything else I jumped on him and we started wrestling each other. After about twenty seconds I had him pinned to the ground.

"I told you I would win." I said standing up.

Edward ran to my side and picked me up. "Oh, too slow Emmett" Edward teased him.

Emmett waved his hand towards us. "You're just lucky." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're just a sore looser." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

It had been about three months since Edward had changed me, and though it was still hard to even be 20 miles close to a human I was doing okay. Jasper seemed to be one of the biggest helps, not only with his control over my emotions, but since he was still new to this himself, he had given me some advice.

Alice started clucking her tongue at me. I raised my eyebrows as Edward sat me on my feet again. "Just what is on your mind Alice?" I asked.

"Look at you Nevaeh! You're a girl, now start acting like it. You really need to throw that outfit away now and go change. I'll help you pick out something cute." She said as she sprinted to the stairs.

"Not that I mind getting all dressed up, but Alice changes her mind over what she thinks is acceptable and what isn't, so all in all I change my clothes about one hundred times." I moaned to Edward.

"Nevaeh, get your butt up here, or I will make you change at least a thousand times!" Alice shouted down the stairs.

I give a laugh and kiss Edward and rush up the stairs.

Alice has about 80 pieces of clothes piled on mine and Edward's bed. "Get to trying those on." Alice said pointing as she started pulling out more stuff.

I strip off my clothes, which were in fact dirty, smudged and ripped from Emmett. I pull on a beautiful sequined yellow spaghetti strapped shirt and a black form fitting skirt that fell to my knees. There was a slit in it that went all the way to my hip on my right side. I rolled my eyes. Why in the world would I have a need to wear something so sexy? But before I could ask her Alice turns to me with a serious expression on her face.

"Nevaeh, I asked the rest of the family to give us some privacy. Carlisle is at work, Esme is looking to redecorate the kitchen, so she is in town and Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie is out hunting."

I looked at Alice confused. "Why do we need privacy?" I asked. Alice shook her head and handed me more clothes.

This time it was a soft white sweater that hugged every curve I had and went off my shoulders. I was now wearing a black pair of peddle pushers that seemed slightly baggy, but knew that was the pants style.

"Well, I'm sure your wondering why you were turned into a vampire." Alice said.

"Of course I know Alice, I'm not stupid. Doug shot me, and there was no way Edward could get me to a hospital, I was fading to fast, you both told me that." I said.

Alice pulled the shirt over my head and handed me another shirt. I took my pants off and pulled on what I thought was a shirt, but a dress. It was like a white summer dress with little red roses in it. It went barely below my knees.

"No, I mean, are you wondering why I didn't see it coming?" Alice asked.

"Oh, well I have thought about it, but you're not perfect Alice, even as a Cullen you're not perfect."

Alice gave me another shirt and a pair of slacks. The shirt was a soft billowy blue shirt that seemed to float even as I was standing still. The slacks were khaki color and went straight down to my feet.

"Well, that's not true. When I was in the store, I had a vision, it was the whole vision, which was rare, because I usually only get visions of a few seconds, but this took me through all of it. When he captured you, tortured you and shot you. By the time it was over and I could do anything about it you were already gone.

"Trust me, Edward has already laid into me, and you have no idea how truly sorry I am. I wish it could have happened any other way, and I feel just terrible. I haven't even told Edward what happened. I wanted you to be the first one to know what happened, and if you want to tell other people, it's up to you.

"I'm so sorry Nevaeh, I never meant for this to happen. I really hope you forgive me."

I walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her. "Alice, you are the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I had no intention of becoming a vampire, but now that I am, I am truly happy. Your family has accepted me, and Edward loves me, that's all I could ask for."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," Alice said as she pulled back from our hug. "Well, I guess you look decent." Alice said with a laugh. "Oh, and look, your eyes aren't as red."

I ran to the mirror and looked at myself, and was still marveled at how different I looked, even though I had seen myself so many times since I changed, it always gave me a little shock. "Your right Alice! Do you think that maybe they will change sooner than a year?" I asked her hopefully.

"I think so. Your eyes are going to look so beautiful when they finally change."

I laughed. "Thanks Alice, but are you implying I'm not already?" I asked her and nudged her.

A few more months had gone by and now it was easy for me to be around humans. Well maybe not easy, but I could control it. My newborn strength had left me, to which Emmett was incredibly excited about, and even though I lost every time, fighting with Emmett was still incredibly fun.

When I was able to stand being around humans, and my eyes were now the beautiful golden color the first thing I wanted to do was get enrolled in school, but of course I could only pose as a senior with Edward and Alice.

The second thing that I wanted was to talk to Doug and my mother. Edward had flat out refused because he told me they thought I was dead from Doug's hands. I had begged Alice to go for me, and I had even written down exactly what I wanted answered.

"Nevaeh, I don't know. Why would I say I wanted to visit them?" Alice asked.

"I don't know Alice! But I have to know. Please." I begged her.

She sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll figure something out." Alice said.

Then next day Alice had driven to the jail that held Doug. I was sitting in the car, and even though I didn't need to move, my leg was bouncing uncontrollably from nerves.

The main thing I needed answered was how Doug could track me even though we had thrown every lead we could think of.

"It has to have been the ring Todd gave me! I said out loud to Edward several months ago.

"There is no way it could have been. Remember he had found us before he even gave it to you." Edward said shaking his head.

"Yeah, at the gravesite." I said rolling my eyes. "It wasn't hard for him to guess that I would be going there."

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." Edward said.

"Not soon enough."

I had ended up waiting only thirty minutes before Alice came back out to the car.

"Well Nevaeh, he is still not a pleasant man." Alice said getting into the drivers seat. She took off down the road.

"Do you remember when you broke your arm when you were 14? They had to go in and re-brake it because you didn't get to the doctor soon enough and it started healing." Alice asked.

"Umm, yes, they had to cut me because they had to remove a piece of my bone." I said pointing to a scar on my left elbow.

"Well it appears that Doug had paid the doctor and he implanted you with some kind of homing device. He knew exactly where you were every minute since then."

My jaw dropped to the floor. "Are you kidding me?!?" I screamed at her.

"Nope, that's the truth. Of course now that he is in jail and never going to get out it doesn't matter, and besides it couldn't be tracked through your skin anymore. It's too thick and hard."

Alice and I had driven home very quickly, and I have to say, I was starting to like the speed. It made me feel like I was running, except for me sitting down. Once I had told Edward that he went out and bought me a black Audi GT3, which I told him, was way to much, but I had fun driving it.

We finally pulled into the garage and I ran straight to Edward. I told him all that Alice had told me. He laughed and knocked himself in the head.

"I should have guessed." Edward said.

This time it was my turn to laugh. "How in the world could you have guessed that, you didn't even know me then."

Our life had settled into a normal pattern of moving after about 5 years, maybe 6, or unless someone was getting suspicious of the Cullens/Hales. I of course was claimed to be a cousin of Rosalie and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme, just couldn't say no after the tragic accident my parents were in.

Life was simple, quite, and wonder.

One morning I looked into the mirror and saw my beautiful golden eyes look back and sighed. My life was now perfect.

**So be honest, is that how you pictured Doug tracking Nevaeh? I sure hope not! Yes this is the last chapter. I am planning on starting a new Harry Potter story which I should have published in the next few days, if I don't get too busy. Please let me know what you thought about the story!**

**Desiree'**


End file.
